


you look so seattle...

by maybefreak



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybefreak/pseuds/maybefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is feeling self conscious, and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so seattle...

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shit but ok

"Can you stop staring?" 

Pete's head snapped up when he heard his boyfriend speak, and he was met with Patrick's vulnerable looking glare. 

"What?" 

"You were staring."

"What? Is it illegal for me to want to look at my boyfriend?"

Patrick made an indignant noise and wrapped his arms around his slightly chubby midsection. "I was just uncomfortable, s'all." 

"Sure 'Trick." Pete sighed, snaking an arm around his neck and turning his focus back to the TV. 

******

Pete knew Patrick, and he knew that Patrick didn't cry easily. So you can imagine Pete's confusion when he came home one day and found Patrick crying on their bed, his phone open and next to him.

"Patrick, what is it??" Pete asked, concernedly, rushing to the younger man's side. Patrick didn't say anything, or rather he couldn't mute his sobs long enough to, so he just slid his phone towards Pete and buried his face in his hands.

Pete picked his phone up, and it opened to Patrick's mentions on Twitter. When Pete read through them, he could feel anger bubble up in his chest. No one said shit like this to his Patrick.

'@PatrickStump I can see that Fatrick is making a comeback'

'@PatrickStump pat you fat again?

'fat patrick is a better singer'

'He sings better thin"

"Shit Patrick, shit..." Pete trailed off, not knowing what to say. He climbed into the bed and gathered Patrick's softer body in his arms. Pete was aware that Patrick had packed on a bit of weight in the past months, through stress and overeating and whatever. He gained a little bit of a tummy, and his thighs were thicker, but Pete didn't care. Not at all. His pudge suited him; warm and inviting and soft, like his personality. It also meant more of Patrick, and Pete sure as hell wouldn't argue with that.

"T-they're right, Pete. I'm f-fucking huge." Patrick gasped. He was clinging to Pete like his life depended on it, which made Pete's heart shatter a little bit.

"That's not true, Patrick, you know that's not true." Pete whispered, kissing all over Patrick's cherub cheeks, which were plush and covered in stubble. "You aren't huge, you're the perfect size."

"I'm no--" 

"You are. Don't play yourself off as anything less than perfect."

Patrick sniffled a little. 

"And I know you think you're fat, and that you're not good enough, but you are, okay? You are good enough, I'm gonna make sure you see that."

"I love you so much," Patrick said softly. 

Pete just held him tighter.

******

Later on that night, Patrick was changing into his pajamas and Pete was splayed out on the bed, waiting for him. 

Patrick saw his reflection in their full length mirror, and grimaced. He put a hand on his chub and sighed, sullen. He thought about Pete, with his abs and v-line and hard biceps. He was still sore over the loss of his own flat stomach. Pete watched the scene from the bed and frowned.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it." He called. 

"Sorry," Patrick murmured, pulling his shirt over his head and joining his boyfriend under the covers. Automatically, Pete curled around him and nuzzled his head into the crook of his pale neck, and began to rub circles into his stomach, getting in return a soft hum of pleasure from the other man. 

Patrick rolled over and pressed his lips to Pete's, grinning. 

"I couldn't do this without you, Pete."

"Hey. You were there for me all those years, I should return the favor." 

Patrick just kissed him again, and pondered just how lucky he was to have Pete.

**Author's Note:**

> OK I wanted to write this because I'm pretty annoyed about how Patrick is getting sent rude things about his weight recently. Patrick is an amazing, talented and kind person, and he deserves to be loved and adored no matter what he looks like. This isn't meant to be offensive in any way. -Jxoxo


End file.
